


Faraway Forest

by darkhedgeknight



Category: Forgotten Realms
Genre: Dungeons and Dragons, Gaming, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 11:32:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17848646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkhedgeknight/pseuds/darkhedgeknight
Summary: Tahnis Grey continues his journey on the Sword Coast when he and his friends become entangled in a quest to stop graverobbers. The adventure leads him in discovering his mother's past.Note: This was a rewrite of another story from years ago and I changed a lot of it.





	1. Chapter 1

Prelude

Tahnis Grey was poured over his map of old Qualinesti as the door opened. The young half-elf smiled as his mother Enelya entered the home, her blood-red hair tied in a ponytail and her Sheriff’s vestments dented and stained with blood. Despite the rough night, Enelya still moved with elven grace as she walked over to her son. 

Enelya kissed her son on the forehead as her husband Jonathon entered the room, his druidic vestments covered in flour. 

“It appears both of us had a rough evening,” Enelya said as she walked over and kissed her husband. 

Jonathon smiled at his wife. “I had a baking disaster and dealt with angry cubs. Tahnis helped too.” 

Tahnis lowered his shirt to reveal the faint scratch marks on his shoulder. He and his father had rescued several bobcat cubs from a fallen tree. Although they were grateful for their heroes, the cubs did not know when to put their claws away. 

Enelya smiled at her men before she grabbed a waterskin and took a swig. Johnathon crossed his arms while Tahnis stared curiously at his mother. “Mother, is everything well?”

“We got them,” was all Enelya said. 

“The grave robbers?” asked Johnathon before he turned to Tahnis. 

The deputy nodded as she took another swig. It was Tahnis and Johnathon’s turn to smile. Eneyla and the rest of the sheriff’s forces had been tasked with the capturing a group of tomb robbers called The Gravests. Both Johnathon and Tahnis knew Enelya had spent the last fortnight working the case with Deputy Burnice Lawbiter. 

“How did you capture them?” Tahnis asked. 

Enelya mimicked drawing her sword. “Lawbiter and I received a tip that two of the robbers was going to burglarize a cemetery outside of town. We found them and got information for their hideout.”

“How did you get the information?” Tahnis continued. “You didn’t kill them, did you?”

“No, but I had to break a few fingers,” Eneyla said with a wink. “Lawbiter did not like that. We gathered all available forces and stormed their hideout.”

Jonathon sat across from his wife. “Will everyone get their belongings back?”

“We were able to recover most of the property, but for now those are in evidence,” Enelya answered. 

“At least people can have peace of mind,” Tahnis said. “I wonder if they will protect their graves better.” 

Jonathon cocked an eyebrow at his son’s response. “People usually don’t have security guards at their graves.”

“Maybe ghosts could protect their graves,” Tahnis said. 

“I don’t know if I’d want to be stuck guarding my family’s grave,” Jonathon shrugged. “I love my family, but I have other places I would rather haunt.” 

Enelya chuckled. “Actually, there are liches who guard tombs called baenlorns. They are elves who willingly guard their family’s holdings.” 

“Does your family have baenlorns?” Tahnis asked. He covered his mouth, realizing what he asked. His mother, who was from the world of Faerun, did not talk much about her elven roots. 

Eneyla shook her head. “I am not sure. Elven societies in Faerun have all sorts of protection. My family probably does not need baenlorns to protect them. But it would interesting to meet one.”  


	2. Chapter 1

Kythorn 26 1371 DR, Year of the Unstrung Harp

 

Tytos Arllowite's band of elven warriors were all lined up at the gates of Evereska. The group comprised of archers, foot soldiers, scouts, and a few wizards, were about to embark on a journey to the reaches of the Ardeep Forest.

Tytos was tall for an elf, his long golden locks went past his shoulders, and his handsome face was decorated with hazel eyes and a hawk nose. His was proud of his finely linked chainmail armor over his slender body, and carried two beautifully crafted long swords on his belt.

He turned away from his men and watched as the mage Tyresian Solostran ran toward him. 

Tyresian was shorter than Tytos in every way, down to his mop of dark red hair. He wore dark blue colored silk robes with elven writing stitched on the seems, as well as two silver-colored discs on the collar. Tytos noticed the mage’s staff, a finely crafted item with the top carved into a dragon’s head. 

The men were different in many ways, though the two had lived alongside each other after Tyresian’s father, Sephoj’ took Tytos into his home when he was only a boy. 

"Tyresian, what brings you out of the tower this early?" Tytos asked in a calm voice. His eyes glanced at the light scars outlined on the mage's left arm.

Tyresian snorted as he placed his arm at his side. "Is it true Tytos?" You're going to Reluraun's Tomb?"

With a thin smile, Tytos nodded. "Indeed I am, old friend.”

Tyresian shook his head. “You’re not even a Solotran, surely you the danger you’re putting yourself in and your men as well. Why are you going there in the first place?”

Tytos grimaced at Tyresian’s words. Although his friend had not meant the comment as a slight, he hated being reminded that he was not of Solostran blood after living with the family for so long. “I do not ask about the experiments you perform in your tower Tyresian,” Tytos answered. “Your father granted me permission to do so, and I am well aware of the tomb’s dangers. I know Reluraun’s ghost haunts the tomb.” 

Tytos watched his men walk toward Evereska’s gates. “My men and I are more than capable of handling ourselves against a ghost,” he continued. 

The mage's blue-green eyes stared into Tytos'. "There are more than ghosts that guard the tombs my friend. Perhaps you will do well to remember that."

Tytos placed his hands on the handles of his weapons. “Perhaps you should talk to your father if you are unhappy about this.”  

"You are making a mistake Tytos," Tyresian whispered as he watched Tytos walk with his men. "The tombs of my ancestors will not be disturbed."

Tytos smirked as he caught up to his men. "You're a fool if you think you can stop me Tyresian."

After Tytos and his men left Evereska's walls, Tyresian quickly walked to his tower.

***********

After strumming two strings on his lute, Tahnis Grey began playing a song taught to him by his mother in front of the audience at the Yawning Portal. It was a ballad about the kender Tasslehoff Quickfist, a monk who like him was named after the Heroes of the Lance.

The Quickfoot song was Tahnis’ final performance of the evening and he wanted to make sure the fine folks at the Portal had gotten their money’s worth. 

Many guests listened to the half-elf’s sweet singing and playing while others enjoyed their drink. Two tables away, Tahnis’ half-drow companion, Kaylah sipped her glass of wine as she watched him play. The two had spent the last six days traveling through Waterdeep. Kaylah had shown Tahnis some of her favorite haunts and pubs in the City of Splendors and met some of her old contacts from Cormyr who were working on the Sword Coast. 

After the half-elf finished his song, a young goblin stepped next to him and bowed. “Give up for Tahnis Greynote.”

Tahnis smiled as the crowd clapped while the goblin handed him a purse of coins. He thanked the goblin and walked back to Kaylah, who had ordered him a pint of ale. 

“A good way to spend your last night in Waterdeep,” Kaylah said as Tahnis handed her the coins and took his ale. 

Tahnis ran his fingers through his red hair before taking a sip. "My mother told me much about the people and the buildings of Waterdeep. Now I've experiencing them first hand. I'm glad you suggested we come here Kaylah."

Kaylah blushed as she watched her friend sip the ale. Tahnis, who was originally from the world of Krynn, had never traveled to a place like Waterdeep. She was sure that Krynn had large cities, where merchants came to do business and the townsfolk had gatherings. Yet there was something special about Waterdeep that made it a one of a kind city. To Kaylah, Waterdeep was like rescuing a princess. Up and coming adventurers should experience it at least once or twice in their lives.

"You said it was on your list of cities to visit," said Kaylah as she finished her wine. “Are you sure you do not want to visit Undermountain? The Yawning Portal has a well we could go down and travel through the first level.” 

Tahnis shook his head. “There are very few cities my mother said never to visit and Undermountain was one of them.” 

Kaylah laughed as Tahnis finished his drink. The two went outside and immediately found a tall statue that reached the heavens. Tahnis guessed it made of greenish-brown stone. It depicted an image of an armored warrior ready for battle. 

"Behold Tahnis Grey, the Walking Statue," Kaylah announced in a loud voice.

Tahnis stared up at the Walking Statue, his eyes almost watering as a cool breeze snapped across his face. His mother had told him about the Walking Statues. "It's amazing. It must have taken the person years to sculpt this statue."

Kaylah giggled. "The Walking Statues were built by Khelben Arunsan and used as part of Waterdeep’s defenses. There are more around the city.”

"And they also make for good climbing walls," added their halfling friend, Freya Skogrull.

Tahnis and Kaylah watched as Freya adjusted her leather armor, then brought her double-axe from behind her back.

"Climbing wall?" Tahnis asked while Kaylah shook her head. 

Freya nodded. "I just got done climbing the statue in the Castle Ward before the Watch ordered me to come down. I could have taken all of them but I did not want to be thrown into a Waterdeep cell. I take it we'll no longer be seeing Cobblestone and his caravan."

"He left for the Moonshae Isles an hour ago," Tahnis answered. Cobblestone was the caravan driver who brought the three of them to the city "We still have our rooms at the Raging Lion."

The hordebreaker let out a yawn as she stood next to her two taller companions. "Good, I could use a rest."

The trio left the Yawning Portal and walked toward the Raging Lion. Both Kaylah and Tahnis noticed an elven woman with long black hair and olive colored skin, following them. She wore dark studded leather over her body, holding her longbow forward. 

While Kaylah and Freya approached the steps of the Raging Lion, Tahnis approached the elven woman. "Excuse me, can I help you?"

The woman quickly turned to face the stranger walking toward her. Her grey eyes stared at him with familiarity. "Yes, I was on my way to Ardeep Forest, and I became lost."

Tahnis winced and turned to his friends who were waiting at the inn’s steps. He had never heard of the Ardeep Forest before. Freya walked over to the newcomer and smiled. "I have hunted some orcs and bugbears near that area. If you want, my friends and I can lead you there."

The woman smiled back at the halfling while Kaylah crossed her arms. "Thank you. I am Lucilya by the way."

Tahnis cocked an eyebrow as Freya seemed to find new energy in the presence of Lucilya. "I am Tahnis, and this is Freya,” he said. “Over on the steps is our friend Kaylah."

Lucilya stared at  Kaylah, who answered the stare with an annoyed expression. "It is an honor to meet you all," Lucilya finished with a smile.

Kaylah walked over and hooked her arm around Tahnis. It was a tactic she developed to prevent him from being taken advantage of by con artists in Waterdeep. "Why are you meeting friends in the Ardeep Forest?" 

"I can't go into full detail," Lucilya answered," but I will tell you that my friends and I are going to stop a tomb from being plundered by graverobbers."

"What is this tomb?" Kaylah asked noticed Tahnis at the mention of graverobbers. “Is it a tomb of a famous wizard?"

Lucilya shook her head. "It is the tomb of a fallen elven warrior named Reluraun Solostran. Reluraun fell during the Crown Wars years ago against a powerful necromancer. Right now a group of his kin are going to that tomb."

Lucilya was about to continue, but Tahnis broke free from Kaylah’s arm and held up his own," Say no more. We will go with you to Ardeep Forest."

Lucilya smiled and placed her bow around her back. “Thank you,” she said as her eyes stared at Tahnis once more, wondering where she had seen his face.

*********

Along the borders of the forest, Tytos and his men had made camp for the day. As the group made camp and discussed their plans, the half-orc Gilderoy hid himself behind a tree and prayed to his goddess Waukeen that the elves would not see him or his six-foot bulky frame or his dark leather armor. He missed his scalemail which was lined with gold etchings that reflected the symbol of his goddess. 

“I’m going to need a bath when this is all over,” he thought to himself. 

His thoughts were interrupted by the echo of drums in the distance. 

"Orc drums," he whispered as he drew a rapier from his belt. He would not engage the battle, but he would defend himself against any attackers, elf or orc. 

 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tahnis was the first of the quartet to step into Ardeep Forest as the morning breeze flew past them. His eyes beheld the various thick blue leaf, weirwood, and duskwood trees that covered the landscape. A family of deer wandered aimlessly into his line of sight, foraging for food. When they saw Tahnis and his friends approaching, they fled deeper into the forest.

As he was admiring the forest, Tahnis cringed as a faint odor hit his nose. Freya stepped in front of him as she pointed to blood and footprints.  

"A battle was fought here last night," the halfling whispered as she un strapped her double-axe from her back.

When she heard Freya's words, Kaylah reached into her cloak and drew her repeating crossbow while Tahnis drew his sword. They watched as Lucilya grabbed the bow off her back and raced forward, cursing as she left her companions.

Tahnis glanced past the broken weapons, corpses and blood and found Lucilya at a ruined campsite. The half-elf held his blade forward when he saw the tall orcish humanoid step out of the white tent. He was about to attack when he noticed the bandages covered his forehead and right arm.

Before Tahnis could make a threat, Lucilya ran over and embraced the burly orcish man. "Gilderoy, thank the gods you are safe."   
Kaylah and Freya had joined them. The halfling stared at the half-orc while Tahnis placed his arm on her shoulder.

Gilderoy winced as Lucilya lifted him off the ground. “Lucilya, you made it. Praise Waukeen."

Lucilya stared at the ground and scanned the bodies. “I do not see Tytos. Did he perish in the battle?”

Gilderoy shook his head as sadness washed over his face. “He managed to get away. I could not follow him because of the battle.” 

“This Tytos? he was their leader?” Freya asked. As Gilderoy nodded, she spat on the ground. "I can't believe someone who calls himself a leader, would leave the fallen behind.”

Lucilya gripped her bow. "It sounds like Tytos knows his course, and will not let anything stop him.”

Tahnis glanced at the half-orc, who  who was praying to his goddess. He turned to Kaylah, who pointed at Lucilya. The elven woman had walked over to a tree and began carving what Tahnis assumed was a rune.

"We can go scout ahead for any more trouble," Tahnis said in a quiet voice.

"Or we can just wait for them to come to us," Kaylah whispered as the sound of war drums echoed through the forest.

Gilderoy let out a growl and rose to his feet. "Those are the same drums I heard the night before." 

Before Gilderoy could draw the cutlass on his belt, a group of orcs jumped from the trees and ferns, and charged at him. Lucilya draw an arrow from her quiver and aimed her bow. When the first orc came into her range, she released the arrow, sending it through the air until it found its way into the lower part of one orc's neck.

Five feet from where Lucilya, Kaylah aimed her crossbow at one of the larger orcs. Her finger pressed the trigger, unleashing five bolts, two of which flew into its chest while the other three hit a tree close to where Freya and Tahnis were standing. Kaylah quickly loaded her crossbow, and fired once more.

Despite the crossbow bolts zipping past their ears, Freya and Tahnis ran at the remaining enemies. The halfling spun her double-axe, cutting through an orc's legs. She made a second slash toward another foe, cutting a deep gash into another its chest.

Two bald orcs jabbed their spears at the halfling, but they were easily parried by the combination of her quick reflexes, and her double bladed weapon. The orcs tried to stabbing Freya with their spear once more, only for her weapon to cut the ends off of the spears.

As the sharp tips fell next to her feet, Freya began spinning in a fast circle, her axe ripping through the bodies of the orcs.

A few feet away from Freya, Tahnis stepped his long sword through an orc's face. Another orc stabbed at the half-elf, but Tahnis stepped left, avoiding the attack. The orc then made a quick swing with his long spear, slicing a deep cut in the half-elf's side.

As the warm blood dripped from the wound, Tahnis bought it down through the orc's skull. The moment his blade was driven through, the orc's head turned into a large ice cube and shattered.

Just as the headless corpse fell to the ground, Tahnis turned to see three orcs coming at him. When they were within reach, the orcs stabbed their spears fiercely at him. He blocked the attacks and quickly swiped his blade across one orc's neck, then stabbed another orc deeply into the chest.

After taking a moment to look at his fallen comrades, the last remaining enemy within Tahnis’ reach turned tail and ran deeply into the forest.

Normally, Tahnis would let the orc leave and return to his friends, but the adrenaline in his veins forced him to pursue. 

Tahnis’ caught up to the orc and swiped his sword across his enemy’s back. He tried to turn left, only for his momentum to cause him to roll down a cliff. 

The half-elf’s fall lasted for what seemed like minutes. When he stopped, he felt ache and pain surge through his body. 

As he lay on the ground, he watched several cloaked figures walk toward him. One of the figures had similar elvish and skin tone like Kaylah. 

“This must be drow,” he whispered as his head throbbed in pain followed by exhaustion. 

At the top of the hill, the orc Tahnis had wounded, had crawled to the edge and watched as the dark elves carried him away. 

****

While Tahnis followed his enemy, Gilderoy swiped his cutlass across the throat of a one-eyed orc. Freya, who stood on the other side of Gilderoy, cut down two more orcs with her double-axe.

The halfling was about to attack her foe when two crossbow bolts, and an arrow flew past her shoulder and struck his face.

Freya turned to both Kaylah and Lucilya. "I almost had that one," she said with a smile.

Lucilya laughed, then went over to Gilderoy. Kaylah was about to ask Tahnis how many orcs he had killed, when he noticed that he was missing.

"Tahnis?" she called out. When she heard no answer, her heart began to race. Where could he be? she asked herself.

Kaylah's searched for several minutes before she found a wounded orc with no sign of Tahnis.

When Kaylah saw the orc's feet began to move, she drew her short sword Dice from within her cloak. She bent down and pressed it to the orc's throat. "Where is he?" demanded Kaylah.

The orc let out a soft cough and shivered, as if he was freezing to death. "Hhhe took a tttumble down the hill, and then wwwas taken away by dark elves wearing ccccloaks." He let out a laugh, but it was cut short when Dice's sharp edge slit the base of his throat.

"Kaylah, what's going on?" Freya asked when found the half-drow. "Where's Tahnis?"

Kaylah turned to face her halfling friend. "I don't know, but I'm going to find him."

"Tahnis is a strong man, he can take care of himself," Freya said in a soft voice.

Kaylah shook her head. "I can't leave him out there alone. This world is still new to him. Go back to Lucilya and Gilderoy." Though she was reluctant to do so, Freya nodded and began to walk back.

Kaylah sighed and placed Dice in her cloak. It had hurt her to send her friend back, but drow were much more formidable foes than orcs, and she did not want to risk Freya's life. 

After whispering a silent prayer to Tymora, the goddess of luck, Kaylah drew the hood of her cloak over her head and began walking down the hill, in search for her friend.


	4. Chapter 3

Tahnis’ eyes fluttered open to the twilight sky mostly covered by the thick treetops. He sat forward, his head throbbing with pain, while brushing the dirt patches and grass from his clothes until he remembered the group of dark elves carrying him away. 

He scanned the area, noting the circle of raised earth, topped with tall grass and tall ferns.

"I feel like I'm standing in a bowl," he whispered as his eyes spotted a large rock a few feet away from him. He reached down for his sword, but his fingers only found his scabbard.

"You are standing in the Dancing Dell, Tahnis Grey," whispered a soft angelic voice from behind the half-elf.

Tahnis faced the newcomer, a beautiful dark elf, dressed in a long silver gown covering her body. Her silver hair went down to the small of her back, and in her left hand she held his sword. "The Dancing Dell is a place for followers of the Dark Maiden gather to dance," the drow said with a smile. “Not for weapons.”

“The Dark Maiden?” Tahnis said, assuming she referred to Eilistraee. He had read about the Dancing Maiden back in Neverwinter. According to the texts, the Dark Maiden was a good nature goddess, who encouraged her dark elf followers to travel to the surface, and coexist with their surface cousins.

Tahnis noted the chain and holy symbol draped around the woman’s neck. She must be a priestess of Eilistraee, he told himself as he glanced at his sword once more. 

"Milady, if it's not too bold to ask, can I have my sword back?" requested Tahnis as he walked over to her.

She smiled and handed the sword back to Tahnis. "This sword has quite a history. Seeing the blood stains on the blade, it appears you're putting it to good use."

Tahnis blushed as he placed the sword back in its scabbard. He looked at the drow and asked," So the dancing in this dell is some sort of ritual? I’d like to see it if you don't mind. I am trying to learn about the different cultures of Faerun."

The dark elf giggled and held up a finger before Tahnis could go into his origin. "You have many things to learn in Faerun, Tahnis Grey of Krynn. Yes, I know about you and your travels.” She noticed the concern on his face. “You need not worry, they are safe.” 

The woman stepped around him and gilded her fingers across his shoulder. “So far you have learned about religions, orcs, and walking statues in your travels. Very well, I will allow you to satisfy your curiosity and witness our ritual. You should feel fortunate since it is rare male eyes get to see it.”  

Tahnis nodded, then asked "Who are you? How do you know who I am?" 

"I am Qilue Veladorn," she answered. "I am a high priestess of the Dark Maiden, as well as one of the fabled Seven Sisters.” She smiled as Tahnis’ eyes lit up at the mention of the Seven Sisters. His mother had told him numerous stories about the Silverhands and their adventures when he was a boy. 

“Someone is tracking you. Not an enemy, but someone from your mother’s past."

After hearing the drow speak once more, Tahnis said,” Who is this person? How do they know about my mother?” 

Tahnis took a step toward Qilue as more dark elves, priests and priestesses, emerged from the shadows. He stood back and watch watched in amazement as she and the other drow began to circle around the rock and starting singing. He found a perch on a nearby rock and stared as silver light slowly shot down from the sky, and a silver glow radiated from the rock. while the drow removed their cloaks, revealing their naked bodies. Qilue removed her gown as well and they all began to dance. 

The half-elf couldn't help but marvel at the image before him. The combination of beautiful naked elves dancing in the moonlight and the large rock that glowed with silver light, sent a spiritual feeling through his body.

***************

 

Tytos and the remaining soldiers set camp for the evening near a pair of burly weirwood trees. He scanned the area for any creatures or obstacles the forest might throw at him. 

After surveying the land, he went to his men to make sure the night watches were set. 

Tytos later returned to the spare tent he set up for the evening to find one of the scouts standing in front of the entryway.

"Lord Tytos, a few of us have found something," he said, motioning for the commander to follow.

The scout led Tytos along a dirt road to a large nest. Tytos’ eyes lit up when he saw the three green spotted eggs in the middle.

"Those look like dragon eggs," the scout whispered in awe.

Tytos drew his long swords and pointed the one in his right hand towards the next. “The mother might return soon, but why would a dragon have a nest in the middle of the forest?” He stopped for a moment, believing his mentor would like a few new baubles. “We should take the eggs and destroy the nest."

The scout's face twisted with concern. "What if the mother is around here somewhere, and finds her eggs missing, or worse, what if she sees us taking her eggs?"

"Green dragons are vile creature, and are as wicked as their rainbow-hued cousins," retorted Tytos. He surveyed the area. When he saw no sign of a dragon, he turned back to the scout and said," It looks like the mother has either abandoned her nest, or perished. Nevertheless, your orders are to go back to camp, get some of the men, and destroy the nest. As for the eggs, I will take them back to Evereska."

The scout nodded and left the nest. Tytos watched the scout leave, then bent down to examine the eggs. "What fine specimens you will make," he whispered as he placed the eggs into his pockets. After he took two steps away from the nest, he heard the screams of his men from several feet away. 

Tytos raced down the path. He could see the flames shoot into the air as he came closer to the camp.When he finally reached the area, his eyes widened in horror, as he witnessed an ancient red dragon burning his men alive while hovering in the air. 

"Lord Tytos, what do you suggest we do?" cried one of the older elven warriors who saw him. Tytos turned to the soldier, who carried a wounded archer over his shoulders. 

After he placed the eggs on the ground, he drew his long swords and yelled," Archers, fire your enchanted arrows! Wizards, use your spells!"

The remaining archers readied their arrows while a group of spellcasters unleashed raging ice storms that rained down from the sky, and struck the dragon with giant hailstones.

The dragon let out a furious roar, and blew a line of ravenous flames that engulfed the wizards.

Watching his comrades fall, Tytos drew his swords and stepped up to face the dragon.

"Foolish elf, do not think you've seen the last of me," growled the dragon as it leapt off of the ground stared at the commander. "I know where you are going and it's only a matter of time before we meet again."

Tytos twitched at the dragon’s words as the beast flew away. He gritted his teeth as he shook his head. “Tyresian, you fool,” he whispered. The archmade was foolish enough to wear the dragon form.  

“He didn’t even try and stop me from getting the eggs,” Tytos added before turning to the remaining men. “Let’s give these men a proper burial. Then we make haste for Reluraun's Tomb."

The soldiers nodded and began to help their commander bury the dead. 

As Tytos turned away, he noticed the blood-stained scalp of one of his men. It reminded him of his beloved Enelya, Hill Elder Solostran’s daughter. He had made many attempts to woo her, but despite his good standing with her father and years in their home Eneyla did not share the same feelings for him as he had for her. After he kissed her, she tracked him down an hour later and delivered an uppercut into his jaw. 

Tytos attempted to defend himself and kicked her in the stomach, only for Enelya to return the favor with the worst beating he had taken. If it was not for the Hill Elder, she might have killed him. He hated her for the embarrassment. 

After Enelya left Evereska, Tytos had focused his attention on becoming the perfect child for Hill Elder Solostran, causing a rivalry with Tyresian. He would do anything to preserve the Solostran name, even dealing with dark forces. 

When he was finished with his thoughts, Tytos faced his men, who were now preparing to bury the dead wizards and began helping them.

******

Kaylah entered the Dancing Dell with her crossbow out, ready for a fight, but she was not prepared for the naked dark elves, dancing around a glowing rock. After she spotted Tahnis, she raised an eyebrow and lowered her crossbow.

"Kaylah, you're here," Tahnis yelled as he walked over to her. 

"Tahnis, I'm glad I found you here," Kaylah whispered, the glow from the rock shining the scales on her dark colored skin. "Now we can go back to Lucilya and the others."

Tahnis smiled, but then looked at Qilue and the other drow. "Are you sure you don't want to stay and watch the rest of the ritual? It's pretty amazing."

Kaylah looked over at the naked drow, then glared at Tahnis before dragging him along. “Yes, yes it is amazing. My brother is a priest of the Dark Maiden, and I have seen plenty of naked drow in my days. Now we have to go.” 

Tahnis stared at her in disbelief. “But the dancing is not finished. I thought you would appreciate me learning more about your culture."

"So now you think this is part of my heritage?" she stopped and turned to him. "Do you think all dark elves dance naked. Do you expect me to start stripping my clothes off for you and dance around naked?" Tahnis tried to object, but Kaylah pressed her finger to his mouth. "Don't say anything. We're going back."

Tahnis nodded and began walking as Kaylah turned to Dark Maiden worshippers and yelled," You all need to put some clothes on. You all should be ashamed of yourselves. There could be children in this forest"

As she followed Tahnis into the forest, Qilue stopped dancing and closed her eyes, praying for their safety. 


	5. Chapter 4

The sunlight peeked through the forest and Freya had just finished her breakfast when Kaylah took a seat next to her. "You made a lot of noise when you brought back Tahnis last night," the halfling commented after she placed her silverware on the ground. “There’s nothing wrong with seeing naked elves dancing in the forest.” 

"He could have come back to us a bit sooner," Kaylah answered. “When I heard he was with the drow -”

Freya shook her head. "And you still carved and raked into him like he was some orc. From what I heard about what Tahnis had seen, it was something special. Yes I know, you’ve seen the rituals before. While these rituals and wonders are familiar to us, they are new to Tahnis. You said you wanted to show him the sounds and sites of Faerun."

“Maybe I was too harsh,” Kaylah said. 

The halfling smiled at her. “I will not tell anyone you said that.” 

"This talk about Chosen surprises me, especially from you Freya," Lucilya said as she came and sat next to the hordebreaker and Kaylah.

Freya shrugged. "I read a lot and keep my ears open. I've heard about many things that go on in the world. I'll have to sit down with Tahnis and share more of my knowledge with him. Of course, I have not seen him since Kaylah yelled at him.” 

"He's with Gilderoy," answered Lucilya. "Do not think that you were too hard with Tahnis," Lucilya whispered to Kaylah as she reached into her pocket and drew a few wafers. "He did not speak of it when he left with Gilderoy.” She scanned the area before asking Kaylah,” You said he came from another world.”

******** 

"They let you watch them?" Gilderoy asked Tahnis as they walked along a thin dirt path that encircled a large fernwood tree.

Adjusting the chainmail he wore under his leather jerkin, Tahnis nodded at the half-orc. Back in Krynn, he had known ogres and humans who had produced offspring, yet it surprised him an orc and a human could produce a child. He had asked Gilderoy about his parentage, to which the cleric assured him his parents were also half-orcs. 

'That must have been quite a site," Gilderoy continued in a low voice," thought I'd rather kneel and pray before Waukeen than watch naked elves."

"I was wrong to worry Kaylah," remarked Tahnis, who noticed the smirk underneath Gilderoy’s beard. He noticed both Lucilya and Gilderoy staring at him. 

Gilderoy added,” The tomb should not be too long and once we are there, you, Kaylah and Freya can continue your journey.” 

"Yes, hopefully there are no more foes in our path,” Tahnis said. “It seems like the only thing we have to worry about in this forest is orcs.”  

"Or dragons," added Gilderoy.

Tahnis raised an eyebrow. "Dragons?" he asked. "What about dragons?"

Gilderoy shrugged and motioned to the sky. "Rumor has it, a red dragon is said to fly around this area."

Tahnis scanned the skies. “My father told me red dragons lived in mountains and caves?"

The half-orc shook his head. "Not this dragon. He's a vicious creature, but don't worry Tahnis. I'm sure that we won't run into him. He's probably had a run in with Tytos and his men."

"While we're on the subject, why is Reluraun's Tomb so special?" Tahnis asked. “It has to contain something special if Tytos and his men are traveling there.” 

"Reluraun was an elven warrior who battled a powerful necromancer during what was called the Crown Wars,” Gilderoy answered. “They killed each other in battle, but the necromancer's final spell had twisted Reluraun's soul."

Tahnis stared as Gilderoy continued," Reluraun's kin created a great tomb where his remains reside. It is said that his soul was turned into some horrible undead creature. Tomb robbers, treasure hunters, even elves who go into the tomb to pay their respects never came out. However, elves who stay outside of the tomb usually leave an item of importance on the outside door."

"Gilderoy, you're not trying to scare Tahnis are you?" Lucilya asked as she approached from behind, causing Tahnis to jump.

"Nonsense, I was giving Tahnis a brief history lesson," Gilderoy answered with a smile before praying to Waukeen.

“You seem to have a good grasp on elven history,” Kaylah said as Tahnis walked toward her. 

Gilderoy turned to Lucilya and winked. “I had good teachers.”  

Kaylah smiled and wrapped an arm around Tahnis. "I should be the one apologizing. What you saw last night was something sacred and spiritual.”

Tahnis kissed Kaylah’s cheek while Freya held her double-axe over her shoulder. "So what's this I hear about a dragon in the forest?"

Tahnis bit his lip as Gilderoy stared at the sky. He continued to scan the thick trees, wondering if his mother had traveled through these woods. 

"It looks like a giant bird's nest," Kaylah commented as she came across a large empty nest. She stepped away from Tahnis and wandered to the edge of the nest, noticing the tracks that went around the grassy area.

"Either that, this is a dragon's nest," Gilderoy declared in a low voice. Lucilya walked over and gently punched him in the shoulder.

Freya turned to the priest. “Dragons do not usually have their nests in the open.”

Tahnis walked over to Kaylah, an uneasy feeling washing over him, as if he was being watched. “Dragon or not, I think we should leave.” 

"I think we should leave the nest before the dragon comes back," said Tahnis as he stepped out of the nest.

The companions continued their track until dusk, before setting up camp near a small cave. As Kaylah and Freya began preparing food, Tahnis walked away from the cave and scouted the area for any enemies. 

"Tahnis, is everything all right?" asked Lucilya as she appeared from behind him.

The half-elf turned to her and smiled. "Yes, I just wanted to take a moment and reflect on things. This forest is such an interesting place."

"The elves from Evermeet call Ardeep, the Faraway Forest," Lucilya said as she stepped next to him. "Tahnis don't take this the wrong way, but you remind me of someone I knew many years ago. Kaylah told me that you come from a world called Krynn, and that your mother came from this world."

"Yes, my mother Eneyla was an elf from Fauern," Tahnis said quietly as he pulled a small book from his pack. “She gave me this book of songs and stories she wrote about this world.” He stared at Lucilya for a moment. “Did you know my mother?”

Lucilya shrugged. "The name does sound a little familiar. It has been many years since I have been back in Evereska and my memory fades at times. Did she tell you where she was from?"

Tahnis shook his head. “She never spoke of her homeland. I do not think her family is still alive."

Lucilya sighed and patted his shoulder. “There are many elven lands scattered throughout Faerun, Tahnis. I am sure you will find her mother’s home someday.”

Tahnis nodded as Lucilya walked away. “Perhaps. There is so much to explore. Maybe I will come across it in my travels.” 

"Perhaps you will," Lucila answered as she began to walk away. “I am glad you are here Tahnis,” she added, surprising him. 

He closed his eyes, thinking of his parents. He missed them, but knew his journey was just beginning. 

The half-elf began humming a tune before going back to camp. He smiled as the faint smell of soup brushed up to his nostrils, reminding him that there was dinner waiting for him.


	6. Chapter 6

Tytos entered Reluraun's Tomb, noting the large dome structure made of dark colored stone. Runes drawn in elvish script decorated the inside and outside of the tomb. 

Tytos and his men approached the tomb with caution, not only because of the traps and potential undead in the tombs, but his scouts had informed him they were others approaching the tomb.

Tyresian must have sent them to stop me, Tytos told himself as two soldiers opened the doors. He gave explicit orders not to hurt the group. 

As Tytos walked inside of the tomb, his breath was taken away by the detailed images of elves battling dark elves, a scene from the Crown Wars. 

"Sir, we've scouted two rooms ahead and found so sign of monsters," the soldier Neidlarin said as he approached the elf leader. 

Tytos nodded, wondering if all of the rumors he had heard about Reluraun's Tomb were false. Before he could move, a low, ghostly voice whispered,” You disappoint me Tytos, son of Fonatain.”

A skeleton materialized in front of Tytos, wearing a thin green silk robe with golden bracelets on his hands, and golden rings on its fingers.

Tytos drew his sword. He had never faced a lich before, yet there was something familiar about this creature.

"Put your sword away, for I am the baenlorn of this crypt," spat the undead creature. "My brothers and I protect our ancestor's ghost and tomb. You have not come here uninvited Tytos, but you must understand that only Reluraun's descendants can enter the tomb freely, and you are not one of Reluraun's descendants."

Tytos stared coldly through the creature. "Hill Elder Solostran, one of Reluraun's living descendants asked me to get the amulet. He treats me like a member of the family. If you want to honor Reluraun's descendants, then you will let me explore the tomb."

The baenlorn sighed. "I am aware of Sephoj’ and his wishes. Explore then Tytos, but know that only our descendants can retrieve the items left here without consequence"

Tytos bowed to the baenlorn, then he and his men walked into the next room. When Tytos turned to face the creature, it had vanished. 

*********

 

Tahnis and his comrades materialized in a large room. "That's an interesting trait your weapon has," the half-elf commented to Gilderoy, shaken. The priest had insisted on using his weapon to teleport them into the tomb. He had seen his mother use teleportation spells in her music and work, but had never experienced the spell himself. 

Gilderoy's' face swelled with pride. "It's good for a quick escape," he said, holding Nightwalker in his hand. 

Kaylah shook herself before examining the room for doors while Freya moved past her and studied the statues in the room. Her small, but strong fingers brushed one of the statue's shoulders, causing it to erode and drawing glares from Gilderoy and Lucilya. 

Before Freya could walk away, a voice rang out "Halfling, you dare desecrate the statue of one of my fallen comrades!"

A white transparent image of a long-haired elven warrior appeared before Freya, his lifeless eyes staring at the halfling as he drew his long sword.

Freya suppressed her fear drew her double-axe and swung it at the ghost. The axe went through the elf's body. She glanced at the wall, noticing a faded, colored image of an elven soldier similar to the ghost in front of her.  

"I think we found Reluraun's ghost," Freya screamed as she stepped back and swung her axe once more. 

Kaylah and Lucilya drew their respective weapons and fired at the ghost.

Reluraun grinned as the arrow and bolt hit his stomach. A cruel laugh flooded through the room as the ghost vanished. Kaylah turned backwards as Reluraun pointed his sword at her and screamed,” I will kill you drow spawn."

Kaylah aimed her crossbow while Tahnis drew his blade. They were both about to attack the ghost, when Gilderoy stepped in front of them and drew his holy symbol. “You will do no such thing, Reluraun.” 

A wave of holy energy was released from Gilderoy's symbol and flew at Reluraun, who screamed. “An orc cannot wield such power.”

The ghost screamed once more before vanishing from the room. Tahnis and Kaylah kept their weapons at the ready until a soothing voice rang out,"Do not worry travelers, Reluraun will not trouble you any longer.”

A tall ghost emitting a blue aura, wearing robes of the same color, materialized in front of them.

"You must be one of the baenlorns who guard Reluraun," Lucilya as she stepped next to the undead and bowed. "Before you speak any longer honorable one, you should know that we have come here not to purge the tomb's treasures, but to protect them."

The baenlorn nodded at Lucilya, then turned left as another baelorn, shorter and adorned in torn up red robes and a silver circlet on its forehead, entered the room.

"Simoniel, this must be one Tyresian sent here," said the red-robed baelorn in the elven language. 

"I agree Alamaxin," Simoniel whispered back in the same language. "Theodir encountered the group of elves earlier, who were on their way down to the vaults." Alamaxin turned its skull towards Lucilya and said," Tytos has invaded the tomb and on his way to plunder the vault. Though we cannot help you, we will try and keep Reluraun under guard while you take care of him."

Lucilya smiled and thanked the baenlorns as they disappeared. A large hole opened in the wall, revealing the hallway with Kaylah, Gilderoy and Lucilya stepping out of the room.

“I promise not to break any more statues,” Freya said, attempting to add some levity. 

Tahnis nodded as he followed her into the hallway. He felt calmness wash over him as the sweet sound of harps, violins, and flutes filled his ears as he continued down the hall until Freya stepped through a doorway. 

As Tahnis followed her, he noticed the seven skeletons chained on the wall begin to move.

"Not more undead," Freya whispered, turning to Gilderoy who already had his symbol in his hands. 

Tahnis watched as a gold light flashed from the priest’s symbol and engulfed the skeletons, turning them to dust moments later.  

Kaylah drew his swords, Slice and Dice and yelled as Reluraun’s ghost flew through the room. 

"I have not forgotten!” Reluraun screamed as he flew toward Gilderoy. Kaylah stepped in front of the priest and slashed her weapons at the ghost, hoping to take the brunt of the attack. 

Tahnis, praying to his own gods, Kiri-Jolith and Mishakal, who were back in his home world, plunged the sword through Reluraun’s back. 

The ghost turned stopped his attack on Kaylah and turned to Tahnis. “My own kin! Betraying me?!” 

Tahnis stared at the ghost, who vanished in front of him. He turned to Kaylah and whispered,” Kin? What does he mean?”

He turned to Kaylah, who stared behind him. Before Tahnis could move, he felt a sword at his back and an armored gauntlet wrap around his throat. 

*****

Lucilya stared at the soldiers who surrounded her and her companions. She turned to Tahnis, Kaylah and Freya, each of them bound while she and Gilderoy stood against the wall. 

"Lucilya, I always said that you kept unusual company," Tytos said as he walked over to her. "Here in Reluraun's Tomb, I find you here with a halfling, and two half-humans. I think I will keep you here until Tyresian comes to rescue you."

“It is good to see you too Tytos,” Gilderoy said sarcastically, resulting in a glare from the commander. 

Tytos traced his hands on the runes that decorated the walls. He scanned at each of his captives, turning his nose at Kaylah. Such an abomination, he said to himself. 

He stopped at Tahnis, staring at the half-elf’s face. “There is something familiar about you,” he whispered. 

"He should look familiar,” Lucilya said. “He is Enelya’s son after all.”

Tytos turned to Tahnis. “It cannot be, she left thirty years ago” he said, as his jaw began to throb softly.

"Tahnis, how old are you?" asked Lucilya.

"Twenty-seven," answered Tahnis in a calm voice. He stared at Tytos, who began to experience flashes of the beating Enelya delivered to him years ago. 

"That's impossible," the elf leader spat. "Eneyla could never produce offspring from a lowly human” 

Tahnis's eyes now filled with anger at Tytos’ words. "My father. Jonathon, is a no lowly human. He is brave hero and a Steel Legionnaire, a druid of the forest and other things. 

Sensing Tytos’ discomfort and anger, Tahnis pressed on. “And my mother loved him from the first day they met. They are still together”

"Enough," Tytos said After he calmed himself, he continued. “Your words have done enough to wound me half-human."

Tahnis stared coldly at the elf. "Besmirch my father or my mother and I will wound you with more than just words."

Tytos looked at one of his men and smirked. "Get me the half-human's sword," he ordered. "Amusing weapon you carry.”

Tytos laughed once more until the ground began to shake. The men scattered as the ceiling began to crumble on top of them and a red dragon appeared and, descended to the tomb's floor.

"I told you I would find you," roared the dragon, staring at Tytos. 

Tytos tossed Tahns’ sword before his men joined him. The dragon glanced at the captives, particularly the halfling, who broke free of her bonds and started freeing Kaylah ahd Tahnis.  

Tytos drew his long swords and flew at the dragon, swinging his blades at the beat’s scaly torso. The dragon blocked the elf's attacks with his own tail, and blew fire on the other elves. Most of Tytos' men avoided the fire. Tytos told his men to flee while he faced the dragon alone until hearing the voice of his master, telling him to recover the amulet at any cost. 

As his men surrounded the dragon, Tytos fled the room, cursing Tyresian, as well as Lucilya and the half-orc. 

He cursed the Hill Elder's daughter who he once loved, and her human husband as well.

Most of all, as he left the room, Tytos cursed their half-breed son. 

*********

Tahnis was about to follow Tytos when the three baenlorns surrounded him. Simoniel handed him a black-hilted scimitar and said,” This is Matafleur, it has been in your family for generations.”

Tahnis examined the weapon before he turned to the ghosts. “What of Reluraun? What of the battle?”

Simoniel pointed at the door. “We have it handled, now go protect your heritage.” 

Tahnis nodded and raced toward the exit. He turned to the dragon, who stared back at him, his reptilian eyes widening out of disbelief.

As Tahnis ran into the room, the dragon heard a high-pitched voice call to him. He peered down at Freya, who had knocked out two of the elves. 

"Just what do you want little dear?" he asked in a low growl.

Freya grinned wickedly and replied," When we’re done with the elves, how would you like to wrestle a halfling?” 


	7. Chapter 6

Tahnis walked down the steps and entered a doorway he thought he saw Tytos enter. Like the rest of the tomb, the room was dome-shaped, and statues of Reluraun circled the entire room. A coffin hovered over the room. 

He eyed each of the twenty-eight statues in the room, noting how no statue was the same as the others. Each of them had a different piece of clothing, or jewelry on its body. He spotted the statue with the amulet around its neck.

Tahnis stepped over and caressed the amulet, then sighed as he heard Tytos’ footsteps from behind. 

"Now that you have had a glimpse of your heritage half-elf, give me the amulet," Tytos said. 

Tahnis stared at the amulet and placed it in his pocket. 

Tytos sighed as he drew his weapons. “At least I get to have some measure of revenge,” he said, stabbing both blades at Tahnis, who deflected both attacks with his scimitar. 

Tytos growled as he slashed the long sword in his right hand, across Tahnis's stomach. The half-elf bent low as Tytos’ second blade grazed his cheek. Tahnis attempted to match Tytos' speed, blocking three of the commander’s four attacks while the final blow hit him in the shoulder. 

Tytos swiped his blades at Tahnis, only for the half-elf to block both attacks. Ignoring the pain in his shoulder, Tahnis cried and made a low slash that ripped through Tytos’ midsection. 

Tytos moved backwards, only for Tahnis's balled fist connected with the elf's lower jaw.

“Not again,” Tytos whispered as he staggered backwards. He glanced at the ground, noticing the amulet had fallen out of the half-elf’s pocket. 

Tytos snatched the amulet and raked Tahnis’ eyes, blinding the half-elf before fleeing the room. 

Tahnis’ eyes fluttered as a dark mass filled the room. Tytos stepped through the darkness and vanished.  

*******

Tahnis walked slowly through the hallway as the faint cheering echoed through the hallway. He stepped through the doorway and watched as the baenlorns, Gilderoy, Lucilya, and Kaylah cheered on Freya as she attempted to throw the dragon in a headlock.

"Come on, you have to go down sometime," Freya yelled as she grabbed a handful of the dragon's scales.

"You almost got me," the dragon said with a cheerful tone.

Tahnis slipped past them, unsure how or why a red dragon would allow a halfling to ride its back. He suspected the baenlorns had cast some sort of charm spell on the dragon.

Tahnis walked over to Kaylah, who noticed his worried and exhausted expression. 

She ran over and hugged him. “What's wrong? I do not see Tytos."

"He got away," Tahnis whispered. "He got away, Kaylah. He got the amulet." 

"Do not worry Tahnis. We did our job. We brought Lucilya and Gilderoy here, and they are safe," Kaylah whispered. She then smiled and warmed up to him. 

“But I failed my mother’s ancestors,” Tahnis said. 

Kaylah patted his shoulder and set him on the floor. As she handed him the sword he left earlier, Simoniel hovered toward them. Tahnis produced the scimitar given to him earlier and handed it to the lich. 

Simoniel shook his head. “It is yours now.” 

“I don’t deserve it,” Tahnis objected. “I failed -”

“Yes, we heard you Tahnis,” Simoniel said. “Tytos is not the first grave robber to steal from this tomb. Keep it, you could use another good weapon.” 

Tahnis sighed and placed the scimitar on his lap. He stared at Freya, who leaped off the dragon’s back and walked toward her friends. 

The dragon smiled. "You’re fairly strong for a halfling my dear.”

Freya patted the dragon’s torso before she walked toward her friends. “I think our job here is done. Where should we go next?”

Tahnis stared at the scimitar. “I could use a scabbard for this new blade. 

Kaylah touched the weapon. "We could always go back to Waterdeep and get you a nice one, or buy one in Daggerford."

"Or we could go to the Silver Marches," Freya said. "We could visit Mithral Hall and the citadels. Silverymoon is nice as well. There’s an orc called Many-Arrows who I wouldn't mind challenging."

*******

It had been several hours after Lucilya and Gilderoy had said goodbye to Tahnis, Kaylah, and Freya. 

After a reverie, Lucilya, approached the dragon, who had slept after his wrestling match with Freya. “Tyresian, you can throw off the disguise now."

The dragon let out a sigh, and his shape morphed back to his true form. Tyresian Solostran stretched out his arms. "Another minute, and I would have had to redo the spell."

Gilderoy smiled and clasped the mage on the shoulder. "That red dragon disguise was a pretty handy trick. You really had all of us convinced."

Tyresian bowed and smiled at his friends. “Tytos was not convinced. He saw through my disguise and operation. I will have to tell father about this.” 

"We may have not stopped Tytos from getting the amulet," Gilderoy added," but at least we saved the tomb from being destroyed."

The three Harpers turned to two of the baenlorns, who were using their magic to fix the room while Alamaxin had vanished, mumbling something about stopping Reluraun from attacking Tahnis, Kaylah, and Freya.

Lucilya smiled at Tyresian and said, "That's some nephew you have there.

Tyresian smiled and kissed his lover. "I know. I'm glad to hear Eneyla found a new life and love after all of these years. I wish could have helped Tahnis more."

“There’s still a chance for you to do that,” Lucilya said. “But you need not worry. He is in good hands with Freya and Kaylah.” 

Tyresian nodded as Lucilya walked toward the baenlorns. The mage smiled and turned to the priest. “Gilderoy, I have a nephew.” 

Gilderoy nodded back. “I have several nephews and nieces. It is a good feeling. Do not feel sad Tyresian, you have much time to meet and get to know Tahnis.” 

Tyresian turned away and stared at the cave opening. 

************

Tytos Arllowite limped into the lavishly decorated room and sat quietly at the table carved from black marble. He placed the amulet on the tabletop and stared at the hooded figure across the table. “I brought it like you asked, Nepatu.” 

The figure removed his hood, revealing his blue-green twisted, amphibious face. The man’s large, muscular claw reached from the table and held the amulet. “We can use this magic to open portals to anywhere in Faerun. I have to admit Tytos, I had my doubts about you. When you said the Tomb belonged to the man who helped raise you, I never believed you would steal from it.” 

Tytos shook his head. “When I saw the power the Night Parade possessed, I realized it could help defend House Solostran.” 

“Indeed,” said Nepatu smiled as his eyes glowed red. “So tell me about this half-elf from another world.” 


	8. Epilogue

At the Dragonback Inn, Tahnis began to play the lute he purchased from a Daggerdale merchant, singing a song titled “Starbow.” The ballad was about the ancient hero Fflar Starbrow Melruth in front of the crowd. It was a song his mother had taught him when he was a small child. He finished and closed his eyes as the audience clapped softly. 

After he finished, Tahnis walked over to the table and took a drink from his cup, noticing the concern expressions worn by Freya and Kaylah. 

“What is wrong, was it that bad?” Tahnis asked. “I haven’t performed the song in a few years, but given that we were just in an elven tomb, I thought I would sing about a hero.”

“The song was fine Tahnis,” Kaylah said. 

‘It was good, but we are more concerned about the man in the corner,” Freya said. 

Tahnis turned his attention to the back of the lobby where a slender figure covered in a black cloak and half-mask lined with runes. He only noticed the figure’s gray, elvish eyes. “He has been staring at you ever since we entered the inn,” she continued. 

Tahnis turned to his friends and said,” I am going to go to bed.”  

Both Kaylah and Freya nodded as Tahnis left the table and walked toward his room. After he entered his room and placed the lute by the bed, he turned to the figure standing in the doorway. 

“The song, where did you learn that?” the figure asked in a deep voice. 

Tahnis stepped toward his pack and brought out his book. “My mother taught it to me when I was a boy,” he said, staring into the stranger’s eyes. “She said her father taught it to her. It was a song about his childhood hero.” 

The stranger shook his head and stepped toward Tahnis. “That song is not meant to be played on a lute.” 

Tahnis circled the stranger, realizing the weight of his words. After a moment of silence, he added. “She learned how to play it on a harp, but she hated the instrument and spent many years formatting the notes to play it on the lute.” 

The stranger removed his mask, revealing his face. For a moment, Tahnis thought he was staring at his reflection in a pool, or a mirror.

The elf’s face twisted in a smile before facing Tahnis. “I wrote Starbrow and taught the words and the notes only to my daughter, who left Faerun many years ago.”

Tahnis stepped back once more as Kaylah and Freya entered the room. He held his hand forward and said,” I do not think he is here to attack me.”

Sephoj Solostran smiled at the half-elf. “Of course not, why would I want to hurt my grandson?”


End file.
